


Heat Mirage

by shiningstar



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/pseuds/shiningstar
Summary: Phasma has orders to apprehend the desert girl of Jakku.





	Heat Mirage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossy_Bench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/gifts).



Phasma knows what a Force user feels like. There is a weight to them that all Stormtroopers have been taught to recognize, though that knowledge does not always save them. Force users are capricious children who exert their power in ways that are wasteful and unnecessary.

Knowing that a Force user stands in front of her does not change her orders. It only makes her more cautious. The girl is whipcord thin and there is something hungry in her gaze. There is a terrible yawning in her eyes that threatens to swallow Phasma whole.

The weight to her presence is a heavy thing which falls on Phasma's shoulders in a way that Kylo Ren does not. A shiver of unease runs down Phasma's spine. Kylo Ren makes no attempt to curb how his power affects others. If this girl is stronger...

Phasma raises her blaster rifle and holds it like a threat.

"I have been ordered to take you to Supreme Leader Snoke. Resistance will be met with force."

The girl bares her teeth like an animal, something fierce and furious in her eyes.

"That means nothing to me," the girl says, lifting her chin to stare at Phasma in a way that makes their height difference seem negligible. Her fingers tighten around the long staff she has planted on the ground.

Phasma will not let her make the first move. She fires. It doesn't help.

The girl ducks and runs with inhuman grace. The sand under her feet does not impede her speed the way it does Phasma's.

Phasma calmly fires again. Her aim is impeccable, but the air warps around the girl like a heat mirage and her blaster bolt does nothing but singe the girl's clothing.

Within a matter of moments Phasma finds herself flat on her back. Her rifle has been thrown a small distance away from them but she has a holdout blaster and a vibroblade tucked into her boot. They amount to nothing as the metaphysical weight of the girl above her pins her to the ground. Rough fingers pull at the catch of her helmet and drag it off her head.

"Oh," the girl says, voice higher in surprise. She squints against the glare of the sun off Phasma's armor as she looks her up and down. "You aren't one of Plutt's."

"How can you tell?" Phasma asks. It comes out more snide than she means it.

"Unkar Plutt likes to ruin pretty things," she says. She leans forward enough that their noses are almost touching. "And you are very pretty."

Phasma blinks. She is a Captain of the First Order. Pretty has never been something to aspire to. Competence and ruthlessness are much more important.

"I won't be going with you," the girl says. There's something hungry in her eyes again. "But I won't leave you with nothing."

She presses a firm kiss against Phasma's mouth before she has a chance to object.

When Phasma opens her eyes, the girl is gone.


End file.
